marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Nathaniel Gasceaux - Slipknot
Category:Heroes Processing Name/Codename: Slipknot (Casually referred to as Slip or Slippy) Gender: Male Age: 18 Affiliation: Avengers Initiative (Leader, I Asked User:Nhlott if I can, he said go for it) Powers: Nathan's Mutant Power has the power to create a personal protective field that provides fairly good protection from all attacks. The force field has unique frictionless properties that make it impossible for anyone to hold on to him. Therefore, Slipknot cannot be grabbed or entangled and can move at moderate speeds by "skating" on the force field across the ground. The energy field disperses kinetic energy from impacts, such as great falls, as well as from energy projections, like beam weapons. If Slip concentrates, he can extend his force field to protect others in his immediate area. Even more concentration, and he can encase objects and people in the force fields for a temporary time, but exhausting him greatly. Appearance: Nathan's African American male. He is 6’2, 205 lbs. He has black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He 's highly muscular with an athletic build. He's described as being attractive by some. Personality: He's usually carefree, not really caring about the fight at hand, and more about joking, socializing, and flirting; But when the time comes, he's radically serious, usually taking everything more serious then his usual self, and showing more leadership. He's rather non-understanding, and can come off as condescending, rude, and a arse. He has a extreme dislike for bullies, and stands up for those that are bullied. History: Nathan was born in New Orleans, To Zachary and Marilyn Gasceaux. He led a normal life, being fairly popular, but more like an accessory to some groups when compared with some of the other popular kids. He was an athlete, but also was a bystander for various types of Bullying, although caring very deeply. Eventually, 17 year old Nathaniel was challenged to an alley fight by some random jock, and he accepted. Meeting up, he then realized that it was just a setup, but too late, as two armed men came from the different sides of the alley with guns. Not accepting their conditions, they opened fire. His Mutant Power activated, and a Force Field went up around him, shielding him. He ran away far enough to home, where his parents had found out, And shunned him out forever. He left, but not before taking some personal belongings, and some nessacary items, and headed to Xavier's Mansion. He stayed for a while, but wasn't accepted completely, so he decided to contact SHIELD. They rejected him too, but gave him a chance at 50 States Intiative. Gadly accepting, he eventually got Leader when the former leader, Scorpinok, stepped down. Now Leading Various heroes to protect america, he's close to having attained full circle. Equipment: His Costume's Fairly durable, but can tear from extremely powerful punches or energy-based attacks. Weakness: He usually tires at a point, Getting a migraine from both physical and mental efforts, and drops the force field, leaving openings for enemies to attack him. The force fields can easily break with enough direct force applied, having been overloaded. Sorry that this might suck horribly, This is like the first claim i did in a while since Either December or january, so help me D: [[User:Comiclove|''The root of all fear ]][[User Talk:Comiclove|is imagination]][[User Blog:Comiclove| - Asura, From Soul Eater' ''']] 01:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) 01:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Not too shabby ~ ~ ~ ~ Lotto 02:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC)